Nos coeurs sont à l'unisson
by eric clutter
Summary: Songfic Yamapi/Ueda pour Tari Eledwhen.


**La chanson vient du film : Il était une fois. Elle est chantée par Pascal Lafarge. Et oui, j'ai repris le même pairing et la même chanson que toi mais j'en ai fais autre chose ! ^^ **

_Nos cœurs sont à l'unisson_

Arrivé au lieu de son rendez-vous, Ueda Tatsuya ouvrit la porte et entendit une voix provenant de l'intérieur.

_Seul, toi et moi, on ne voit plus personne, la musique plane et donne du blues au cœur._

J'étais venu comme tu me l'avais demandé dans cette salle de concert. Tu avais du la réserver exclusivement pour nous deux. Dès les premières notes, cette mélodie... me charma, elle me toucha du plus profond de mon âme. Je me dirigeais vers un siège au premier rang de la scène et je t'écouta sans t'interrompre.

_Si près, tous les deux, serrés dans tes bras, si près, pour la première fois._

Tu mimas un geste d'étreinte. Il était vrai que de ta place, tu pouvais m'enlacer en ayant l'impression de réellement me sentir.

_J'oublie mes rêves, je ne peux plus y croire, je leur dis au revoir, et je suis là._

Les seules pensées me traversant l'esprit en cet instant te concernaient Yamapi. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, cet homme qui savait se montrer aussi romantique pour me satisfaire et m'émouvoir.

_Si près, j'attendais, d'être près de toi, pourtant, je savais déjà que tu me prendrais dans tes bras._

J'ignorais le but qui t'avait poussé à m'inviter à cet endroit et pour le moment, c'était la dernière de mes préoccupations. Ta voix m'avait emportée dans un paradis dans lequel mon esprit vagabondait en proie à un bonheur impossible à expliquer.

_Si près, si fort, je rêvais mais je ne rêve plus, alors, je ne crois plus, en ce prince inconnue._

Ce que je croyais n'être que de vagues illusions à propos de l'homme idéal ont trouvés leur forme en ta personne, Yamashita Tomohisa.

_Encore, serre-moi, jamais je n'aurais crû... l'amour... un jour... si près..._

Je craqua... je me leva et monta sur la scène pour ensuite te serrer fort contre moi. Tu ne dis rien, tu te contentas de sourire surtout que là il y avait un passage musical. Tu me repoussas gentiment en sortant un bouquet de roses caché près de la scène. Tu t'agenouillas à mes pieds et me pris la main afin de déposer un baiser dessus. Je vis des pétales de ces mêmes fleurs que tu venais de m'offrir tomber depuis le plafond, par centaine, par millier, c'était magique. Tu te relevas et tendis une main près de ma joue que tu caressas avant de m'embrasser fougueusement. Ce baiser ne dura que quelque secondes et après t'être écarté, tu poursuivis la chanson en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

_Oh comment garder, un peu d'espoir, si je te perdais ce soir ?_

_Tu es si près, de m'aimer, de forcer le destin._

_Jamais n'abandonne, tes rêves en chemin, aimer comme personne, dans l'amour sans fin._

Le boxeur fut étonné de ces paroles assez particulières. Y aurait-il un sens caché derrière ces phrases ? Il cessa rapidement de réfléchir pour regarder son amant terminer cette tendre mélodie.

_Si près, si près, et pourtant, si loin._

Dès qu'il eut fini de chanter cette dernière phrase, Yamapi rangea le micro dans sa poche et fit signe à Ueda de s'approcher.

« Alors, comment as-tu trouvé cette chanson ?

- C'était... magnifique non, grandiose ! Je ne saurais trouver de mots plus adaptés pour qualifier ce que tu viens de chanter.

- Tu l'as sans doute deviné mais j'ai composé cette chanson pour toi. »

Tatsuya baissa les yeux en rougissant.

« Oui... en effet.

- Si je t'ai fais venir ici ce soir, ce n'est pas seulement pour que tu m'entendes chanter.

- Ah bon ?

- Tatsu, relève la tête, s'il te plaît. »

Il obéit sans protester car après tout, Ueda était incapable de résister à son compagnon quand celui-ci parlait avec cette voix si douce. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit que Yamashita était... un genou à terre devant lui, une petite boîte ouverte à la main contenant un anneau splendide.

« Ueda Tatsuya, membre des KAT-TUN et également mon amant depuis déjà trois ans. Veux-tu unir ton destin au mien pour le restant de ton existence ? »

Les larmes commencèrent à tomber de nouveau le long des joues du boxeur, profondément touché et surpris de cette déclaration.

« Oui, je le veux ! »

Il laissa tomber les fleurs et se jeta au cou de son bien-aimé, leurs lèvres se touchèrent avant de s'unir dans un baiser empli d'amour et de sentiments pur comme le cristal.


End file.
